Chad, Why Don't You Just Kiss The Girl?
by IMaGUMMYbear
Summary: She looks BEAUTIFU-- NO CHAD! You don't like Sonny! Just because she is stupid cute doesn't mean- Woah! Wait! Did I just say STUPID CUTE? Okay, Maybe I do like Sonny Monroe, Just a little bit. But it's not like she like's me back, Right?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Channy One-Shot! Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (ALTHOUGH, NO ONE REALLY DOES OWNS ANYTHING ON HERE, BESIDES CHARACTERS THEY MADE UP AND IDEAS)

Ferguson Is The One That Plays Trever On Mackenzie Falls, Just to let you know.

* * *

Okay, So this takes place at a studio dance type thingy. The song at the end is KISS THE GIRL, By Ashley Tisdale. And yes, the dance does look like the one in the video. And if you haven't seen the video I'll explain it. It's pretty much an undersea theme. Picture this, Blue and Silver shiney confetty string stuff hanging from the ceiling, And fish sculpters also hanging from the ceiling. With blue lights and stuff like that. Okay, On With The Story!

Chad's Point Of View

Condor Studios is having a dance and everyone is invited, Even Chuckle City. Sonny and Tawni just walked in and Sonny already made some people smile. I don't know how she does it but she does. Okay, So Sonny is wearing a blue and green dress, that's knee length and has a small bow on the back. _She looks BEAUTIFU-- NO CHAD! You don't like Sonny! Just because she is stupid cute doesn't mean- Woah! Wait! Did I just say STUPID CUTE?? Okay, Maybe I do like Sonny Monroe, Just a little bit. But it's not like she like's me back, Right? _"Hey Dude! Why don't you just ask her to dance already! I know, her cast knows, So just ask her already! I- I mean Everybody knows that you two like each other! So GO!" Ferguson said pushing me. "How do you know that Sonny likes me back? Huh? How can you be so sure?" I asked, Wondering if Sonny really likes me back. "She likes you back! We all see how you two look at each other. She looks at you like the stars in the sky and you look at her like you've never looked at a girl. You two get lost in each others eyes every time you two look at each other." So with that, We walked over to Tawni and Sonny. "Hey Tawni care to dance?" He guestered his arm towards Tawni. "Sure. Bye Sonny." She looked happy that Ferguson asked her to dance. "So," I said trying to make conversation. "So," Sonny Said back, with an awkward face. "Okay, I'm just gonna ask it," I continued. "Sonny, Do you want to dance, With me?" "Um.. Okay," Sonny's face lit up.

Sonny's Point Of View

"Sonny, Why don't you tell him you like him? EVERYBODY knows that you guys like each other, His cast, our cast, So just tell him." Tawni kept bothering me about liking Chad ever since i told her. "Oh my gosh! Here comes Ferguson! Be cool!" Tawni squeled. As you can tell, She likes Ferguson. "Care to Dance?" Ferguson asked. "Sure. Bye Sonny." Tawni left. "So," Chad said awkwardly. "So," I reapeted. "Okay, I'm just gonna ask it,"Chad continued. "Sonny, Do you want to dance, With me?" Did he just ask if I wanted to dance? Yes he did. "Um.. Okay," My heart nearly skipped a beat. I took his hand and then he lead me to the dance floor. We got to the dance floor right as the song ended. Then he started to walk away, but I stopped him by pulling him. "Where do you think you're going?" I said, half teasing. "The songs over." "But I didn't get my dance." His face lit up. The song started.

_There you see her. Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say. But there's something about her. And you don't know why. But you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl.  
_He looked at me and spun me around.

_Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. It's possible she wants you too. There is one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl. Shalalalala. My oh my. Looks like the boy's too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Shalalalala. Ain't that sad.  
It's such a shame, too bad.. You're gonna miss the girl. __  
_I looked up at his ocean blue eyes. Like always they were twinkling._  
_

_Go on and kiss the girl. Now's your moment. Floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon. No time will be better. She don't say a word. And she won't say a word. Until you kiss the girl. Shalalalala. My oh my. Looks like the boy's too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Shalalalala. Ain't that sad. It's such a shame, too bad. You're gonna miss the girl. Shalalalala. Don't be scared. You better be prepared. Go on and kiss the girl._  
I rested my head on his shoulder.

_Shalalalala. Don't stop now. Don't try to hide it how. You wanna kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl (Kiss the girl) (Ohhhh oooohh kiss the girl...Kiss the girl) Lalalala, lalalala. Go on and kiss the girl. Lalalala, lalalala._  
Our faces got closer.

_Go on and kiss the girl. Shalalalala. My oh my. Looks like the boy's too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Shalalalala. Ain't that sad. It's such a shame, too bad. You're gonna miss the girl. Lalalala, lalalala._  
Even closer.

_Go on and kiss the girl. (Go on and kiss that girl). Lalalala, lalalala. Go on and kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl. Kiss the girl (Kiss the girl) Go on and... kiss the girl_

He leaned in and I did the same.  
AND THEN, BOOM! WE KISSED! I could've sworn I felt firecrackers go off. I looked up at him. "You free tomorrow night?" He asked. "Yeah. Why?" I said very teasingly. "I don't know, Maybe 'cause that will be our first date." "Okay, If you promise that you won't be a jerk." "How could I be a jerk to the one person that can lighten up my day? Huh?" He said as I blushed. "Um..okay." I said as I leaned in for another kiss. "This is our song. Remember that!" I said to Chad as we left the dance floor.

* * *

Okay, So I decided that if you want me to make this a more-than-one-shot I will. But I have to get at least 6 reviews.

Until I Update Or Make Another Story,

XxYellowRibbonxX


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided that I will make this a multi-shot! Since most of my reviews said that I should continue or that it was really good.

I want to thank:

channylover24, BunnyandChannylove, thebigtimec1, Because they are my reviewers.

And last but not least:

MusicLuvr4296 For giving me this great idea for this great chapter, And for being my first reviewer, EVER!

DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will own SWAC! So from this Chapter on I won't put it on this story. (Unless that is if I get in trouble.)

I know Chad and Tawni are a little nicer. I just didn't want them to be so mean and concieded.

ENJOY!

* * *

_Previously in story:_

_He leaned in and I did the same._  
_AND THEN, BOOM! WE KISSED! I could've sworn I felt firecrackers go off. I looked up at him. "You free tomorrow night?" He asked. "Yeah. Why?" I said very teasingly. "I don't know, Maybe 'cause that will be our first date." "Okay, If you promise that you won't be a jerk." "How could I be a jerk to the one person that can lighten up my day? Huh?" He said as I blushed. "Um..okay." I said as I leaned in for another kiss. "This is our song. Remember that!" I said to Chad as we left the dance floor._

* * *

**T.P.O.V**

"Look, They are FINALLY TOGETHER! I think we did it Tawns!" "We did didn't we?" I said as my boyfriend kissed my cheek. We have been dating for a month now, SECRETLY! I had to pretend that I still have a big crush on him, like we're not dating, 'Cause if I didn't Sonny would know somethings up. "Okay, Now would be a good time to tell Sonny and Chad. But they have to promise NOT to tell our other cast-mates or the press. Make sure you tell Chad that k?" I said as we made it to the couple we just set up.

**C.P.O.V**

"So, I was thinking, When and where are we going to tell our cast-mates?" Sonny asked, getting some lunch. "Oh. I haven't really thought about that. Um... Oh! Portlyn and Ferguson already know. So the only people I have to tell is Chastity, Marta, And Skylar." Sonny looked at me. "Well lucky you." Sonny said sarcastically."I have to tell Nico, Grady, Zora, Tawni, And my Mom." I nodded my head. "Uh Oh! Tawni is on her way over here! Quick, Act like were just here to get lunch!" Sonny quickly turned around towards Brenda, The lunch lady. "Hey, Chad, Sonny, Can we talk with you? In private." Tawni asked, pulling us out of the commissary. "We have something to tell you, But you can't tell anybody." Ferguson said. "Oh my gosh! Tawni! You and Ferguson are dating! I'm so happy for you!" Sonny exclaimed as she hugged Tawni. Tawni, SURPRISINGLY, Hugged back. "What? Dude, You and Tawni are dating?" "Yeah. And I'm guessing you and Sonny are dating." Ferguson smirked. "What? Pft! No.." He raised his eye brows. "OKAY! Fine! Me and Sonny Monroe are dating!" I said. "But you can't tell the press!" We both said at the same time. "Okay. I won't tell if you don't tell, Deal?" He said holding out his hand for me to shake. "Deal." I shook his hand. "So, Catch you later Son-Shine?" I asked as I started to walk backwards. "Sure." I turned to walk to the set of MACKENZIE FALLS.

**T.P.O.V**

We walked into our dressing room. "Hey, Sonny, You are dating Chad right?" I questioned her as I put more coco moco coco lipstick on. "For the last time Tawni, Yes! Now would you stop asking? We don't want the press to find out yet." Sonny said closing the dressing room door. "Oh. Yeah. Me and Ferguson don't want anyone to find out yet either. So don't even tell your mom!" I reapplied my blush."We're gonna be late for rehearsals if we don't leave, like now!" "OH! I don't want to be late, Today we're doing a new 'Check It Out Girls' sketch." I said 'Check It Out' like we do in the sketch. We headed down the halls of 'So Random'. "There you guys are! We have been looking all over for you two! Marshall canceled rehearsals for today. Apparently all we have to do is run lines." Grady said. "Okay. So after we run lines, Can we go home? Or do we have to stay, you know since it's only 1:40?" Sonny asked. "No, We can't go home but we can take an hour long break. By then Marshall said he would be back." Nico said, heading towards the caf. "Okay. Bye guys." Me and Sonny headed towards our dressing room once again. "Hey Tawni, Do you see my phone anywhere? 'Cause I can't find it." I looked around me. "Nope, Whens the last time you saw it?" "Um..." _MOO! MOO!_ "Oh! Here it is. Never mind." Sonny looked at her phone and was reading something, smiled, and left the dressing room.

**S.P.O.V**

"Nope, Whens the last time you saw it?" Tawni asked. I couldn't find my phone anywhere. Hm..... The last time I saw it was....._MOO! MOO!_ "Oh! Here it is. Never mind." I picked up my phone, It was a text from Chad.

**NEW MESSAGE**

**FROM: CHAD DYLAN COOPER**

**MESSAGE: **Hey Sonny. Meet me at the back doors at 2:20.  
3

-Chad-

Oh no! It's 2:14! I gotta go. I left the dressing room, went down the halls, and saw Chad waiting at the doors. "Hey. I got your text. So, What happened to Son-Shine?" I said a little disappointed. "Oh, I'm Sorry, Son-Shine." He teased. "So, Why are we meeting at the back doors?" "I wanted to show you something." He said as he opened one of the doors for me. "Look." He pointed to a small gated area. "Okay. All I see Is a little fence. What's so important about it?" "Oh. I'll show you what's so important about it." He opened the gate. I saw a small garden, But it was beautiful. It had a big oak tree, some flower patches, a bench, and a small dirt path. It was like one of those scenes you see in a movie, When a couple is on a picnic. Except this was way better. "How'd you find this?" I walked down the dirt path to the bench. "I'm really not sure. All I know is that it's the one place that I go when i'm upset. Hey, I got a surprise. Come here." Chad said. "Okay." He took out his i-pod headphones. "Here you go." I took the headphone and put it in my ear. He pushed play." He glanced down at me. I smiled up at him. I didn't notice that it was our song. "This is our song. You remembered! Aw!" I hugged him when our song was over. "I remembered our song just like you told me to." I kissed him. The gate swang open. We pulled apart. "Sonny? Chad?" Uh oh! That's Zora's voice. "Listen Zora, I-it's not wh-what it looks like." I stuttered. "Please don't tell anybody!" I cried.

* * *

Okay. I know this is a clifhanger. But I love cliffhangers!

Well untill next time,

XYRX


End file.
